


Кройка и шитье

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: «Оказывается, отрубленная голова может разговаривать. Если, разумеется, это голова Кэссиди. Кэссиди не затыкается, даже если ему снести башку катаной».





	Кройка и шитье

**Author's Note:**

> по Preacher #33, [страничка-вдохновитель](http://img1.unicomics.com/comics/preacher/preacher-33/14.jpg)

— Ш-ш-шить умеешь?

Оказывается, отрубленная голова может разговаривать. Если, разумеется, это голова Кэссиди. Кэссиди не затыкается, даже если ему снести башку катаной — никто, конечно, не собирался проверять эту теорию...

Или стоп. Все же собирался?

— А я вот думал, помрешь ли ты от обезглавливания, — сказал Джесси, сочувственно похлопав Кэссиди по тощей заднице.

Джесси волок тело Кэссиди, перекинув его через плечо, голова досталась Тюлип.

— Чего ж раньше тогда не попробовали из любопытства, — проворчала Тюлип, брезгливо держа голову за волосы на расстоянии от себя.

— Не дер... Не дергай за волос-сы, — прошелестел Кэссиди.

— Больно? Блядь, да неужели, — Тюлип закатила глаза, но все же взяла его голову двумя руками, вытянула их перед собой. — Доволен?

В Новом Орлеане местные привычны ко всяческой чертовщине, конечно. Однако подстраховаться стоило.

— НАМ МОЖНО, — доверительно сообщал Джесси прохожим, встречавшимся им по пути с кладбища, громыхая Словом как можно громче. — ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ.

— Нах-хуй такой пор.. Порядок, — ныл Кэссиди.

— До отеля потерпи. Продержишься, Кэсс? — спросил Джесси, встревоженно заглядывая ему в лицо.

Кэссиди выразительно выгнул брови: а что, варианты есть?

— Джесси? — позвала Тюлип, внезапно остановившись возле какой-то витрины.

Джесси посмотрел вверх, на вывеску. Швейное ателье.

Вот так удача!

— Ну как, вручную, или на машинке попробовать? — спросил Джесси насмешливо, укладывая друга на стол для раскроя.

— Заплатку можно нашить. В горошек, в клеточку, — предложила Тюлип, приставив голову к шее.

— Кривовато, — осторожно заметил Кэссиди, явно обеспокоенный угрозой заплатки.

Тюлип только вздохнула, но поправила и даже терпеливо держала голову ровно, пока Джесси возился с иголкой и ниткой.

— А я думал, ты шить будешь, — сказал Джесси, делая очередной стежок.

— Потому что я женщина, и значит, типа, лучше умею? Нахуй это дерьмо. Я лучше буду держать Кэсса и отстреливаться от остатков этих липовых вампиров, если они сюда ввалятся.

— Родная, мы их всех грохнули.

— Ага, а еще когда башку отрубают, обычно умирать потом положено. Все может быть. Ангелы, демоны, марсианские ниггеры, вампиры, осаждающие швейное ателье.

— Надо было хоть одного портного поймать и заставить повозиться.

— Поздняк. Ты сам их отпустил, Джесси Кастер, — упрекнула Тюлип проповедника.

— И правильно, — подал голос Кэссиди. — Я бы... кому попало с-свою ш-ш-шею не доверил.

— Не кому попало, а специалистам, — напомнила Тюлип.

— П-по пош-шиву бальных платьиш-шек. Т-тюлип, я не ш-шифоновая юбочка!

— Скажи пожалуйста, какой чувствительный, — фыркнула Тюлип.

— Прос-с-тите за эт-тих гондонов. Они же по мою душ-шу были.

Это была правда. Детей Крови, отрубивших Кэссиди голову и устроивших бойню на кладбище, интересовал вампир, а не новый мессия со всемогущим Словом на устах. Интерес этот, впрочем, пресекся вместе с окончанием их жизней.

— По твою голову они были, — поправил Джесси. — Погоди-ка, Кэсс, — он сунул пальцы в рану, ухватил края трубки пищевода, стянул вместе. — Тюлип! Зажим какой-нибудь не видишь? Прищепку?

— С-сейчас блевану, — выдохнул Кэссиди.

— Неа, скорее я это сделаю, — возразила Тюлип.

Джесси, оглянувшись по сторонам, дотянулся до степлера на столе кассира.

— Давно бы так, — одобрительно кивнула Тюлип.

За ужином Кэссиди сидел мрачнее тучи. Шею он замотал шарфом, на лицо низко надвинул кепку.

— Каж-жется, я больш-ше никогда есть не с-смогу, — пожаловался он, выплюнув на ладонь очередную скрепку.

— И отлично, учитывая, что ты ешь обычно, — отозвалась Тюлип, насмешливо глядя на его стандартный гамбургер с сырой котлетой.

Кэссиди не обиделся. Сверкнул в ее сторону очками, скорбно изогнул губы. Вид у него все еще был виноватый.

— С-спас-сибо вам.

— Да не за что, — пожал плечами Джесси.

— Ну да. Ладно, за то, что вы меня с-скрепками наш-шпиговали, с-спас-сибо назад забираю.

— Вот ведь засранец неблагодарный!

— С-сам зас-сранец, падре, — дружелюбно отозвался Кэссиди.

— Точно отвалиться решил? — спросил Джесси, посерьезнев.

Кэссиди, придерживая шарф рукой, осторожно кивнул. Тюлип молча ковыряла вилкой свой салат, не глядя на него.

Джесси, потянувшись через стол, похлопал Кэссиди по плечу. Достал из кармана погнутую на манер хирургической иглу из ателье, воткнул ее Кэссиди в шарф — на память.

— За Ж-жополицым прис-смотрю. Его с-сожрут там в ш-шоу-бизнес-се. Маленький он еще.

— За собой следи больше, — сказала Тюлип, посмотрев на Кэссиди в упор.

Он ее взгляд выдержал, и Тюлип даже оттаяла немного. Расставаться ведь всегда грустно, что бы ни происходило перед этим. Неловко обняла его после на прощание вслед за Джесси: пока, Кэсс, береги себя и Жопика, все же классно вместе тусили. Едва не поцарапалась иглой — Кэссиди вынул ее и отдал Тюлип. По-прежнему не признает никаких сувениров, ясно.

Ни Джесси, ни Тюлип не удивились, когда Кэссиди на своей волшебной вампирской скорости в последний момент догнал машину. Тюлип только зубами поскрежетала, но и то не смогла рассердиться. Надо же. Будто не башку ему пришили бедовую на место, а самого Кэссиди пришили к Джесси и Тюлип уже давным-давно и прочно. Отрывать — разве что с мясом, рубить — с размаху, со скандалом, вывалить прямо сейчас все как есть: Джесси, мы влипаем из-за него в неприятности. Джесси, он кинул Жополицего. Джесси, он так подвел Ксавье и Дженис. Джесси, Кэсс клеился к Тюлип по пьяни.

На трупно-бледной физиономии Кэссиди цвела самая счастливая улыбка в мире, когда он плюхнулся на свое привычное место в машине. Джесси тут же начал с ним оживленно болтать, вдавил хорошенько газ. Тюлип, скупо улыбнувшись Кэссиди, отвернулась к окну, теребя в пальцах гнутую иглу. Разумеется, она ничего не сказала.

Новый Орлеан оставался далеко позади.

Их по-прежнему было трое.


End file.
